John Versus Anderson
by Grrrneyes96
Summary: How John makes sure Sherlock is no longer bullied. Might become a gay/ slash story but the first chapter could be considered as just being friends. Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine just the plot and the text.


John VS. Anderson

As the clock struck 12 suddenly Sherlock jumped up, as if Christmas had come early. It was easy for John to see that there was a new case. So he forced himself to prepare for having to run after the detective. He didn't really mind it. Someone as amazing as Sherlock deserved people running after him. It was too bad that people often didn't see his good side. Oh… running started apparently.

"Sherlock, can you tell a mere commoner what the case is and how you know about it?"

"I know they need me because of a message I got, I have the Greg messages come with a different vibrational pattern. I also know that the murders have been happening every other week on either Tuesday or Thursday… really a bad way of mixing the days up to try and cover that it is the same person. He has a personality issue and there 6 victims."

"Wait 6 victims and they only now come to you? Why did they wait so long?"

"Because either Donovan or Anderson talked with Greg and said that I should be kept away because I might want to become one of the baddies if I see too much crime…."

"Well Greg knows better, doesn't he? And I mean even Anderson and his little lap dog have to know better? "

Sherlock smirked at John "Lap dog? That's a good one, might use it one day"

John smirked back "As long as use my copyright with it."

Both men laughed a bit but had to stop their conversation as they arrived at the destination. As they were walking to the crime scene they saw Donovan and Anderson walk towards them looking smug with Greg. They were all in for a little surprise. As soon as Anderson started to open his mouth John had his gun pointed at him.

"Stay back Donovan, this is between me and him and you should just be quiet, if you don't believe I would shoot him, think of who's best friend I am… See such a good girl, taking orders like a well-educated dog." John could see from the corner of his eyes that Sherlock stood back shocked as well as Greg. Donovan wanted to comment something, but it seemed she changed her mind. So, John just continued talking to Anderson.

"Now listen very closely Anderson because next time you open your mouth, you might just find a bullet in it. Sherlock is here because despite there being about 20 men and women in suits here he still is more capable of figuring this crime out. And you have equipment with you to help you. It hurts doesn't it? He is here because time after time he has proven that he deserves to be here. He is here because time after time he has risked his life to keep you people safe. So, the next time you decide to risk peoples lives because your ego gets shattered every time he discovers what you are unable to do, remember that one day that body could be yours, because he just won't be in time to save your sorry ass. Now you are going to show us where the body is. You will let us inspect it. Sherlock will solve the case for you dim wits and then we might actually catch the murderer. Am I being clear here?"

"C-crystal c-clear" Anderson stuttered.

"Crystal clear what?" John demanded

"Crystal clear captain" he got as an answer.

"Such a good boy. Greg would you be so kind to show me and Sherlock the body?" Before they were able to move though Donovan decided to open her mouth.

"You do realize that he sees you as an idiot too. You aren't more than just someone who he uses to look human to other people" She said with a mean smirk.

"First of all, compared to him I am idiot. I am so blind, and I have no clue most of the time how he puts A and Z together. But I admit that I have no clue and I let him do his thing. And the part where he uses me, even you must see that isn't accurate. The way he spends time at the hospital with me to make sure I am fine after a rougher case or how if I am sick he will wait until the very last minute to go on a case without me. You are jealous about his brain and about me actually being important to him. And just in case I wasn't clear he is important to me too. So you Anderson, stay out of out ways and keep your lap dog on a leash. It would be too bad if I just happened to slip a note to your wife about you little girlfriend, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't do that!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I? Are you willing to test your theory?" John raised his eyebrow and nodded at Greg for them to go to the body.

The only issue was that Sherlock wasn't moving. He was just standing there staring at John as if he had a second head. No one had ever protected him against someone else… and to go so far as to pull out a gun. Only John would get into his Captain mode to stand by Sherlock. John was wrong on one thing though. John was smart. He saw the small health things that Sherlock didn't. He saw the people side of people that Sherlock often couldn't relate. Sherlock had become way more effective since John came into his life.

Sherlock had no idea how to act in this situation. But he had to react somehow. So, he sarcastically bowed a bit at Donovan and Anderson and smiled warmly at John. "Shall we then, before there is another body?"

"Yes, yes Sherlock, you are very welcome. "

End of Chapter One

Thanks for reading, remember that comments are always welcome!


End file.
